Mixels: The Movie, Mixing It Up A Notch
i'm going to rewrite this from the ground up eventually, ignore this page for the moment ''' Mixels: The Movie '''is the first theatrical adaption of the animated show collaboration between LEGO and Cartoon Network, Mixels. The film was first released on the 18th of November 2017 worldwide, the first teaser was shown in cinemas in the United States on the 4th of December 2016, the teaser was later uploaded to multiple viral video sites. The official trailer was revealed on the 25th of January 2017. The movie was produced by Warner Bros, Cartoon Network Movies and The LEGO Group, it is the second theatrical movie by Cartoon Network and is the second to be rated PG. The movie received positive reviews and was a box office success, earning 10 million against its 4 million budget. Synopsis When King Nixel returns more powerful than ever and threatens all of Planet Mixel, it's up to the Mixels to save creativity. Plot The film begins with a young Flain running through a Nixed Planet Mixel with a Rainbow Cubit, he arrives at the Cubit Core of Planet Mixel and activates it using his Cubit, creating Mixels, the tribal landscapes and bringing color to the planet, he chooses one special Mixel to be the Ultimate Mixel and gives that Mixel ultimate Mixing power. Major Nixel, along with many other Nixels rushing the remains of King Nixel after his defeat in Nixel, Nixel, Go Away to Nixel Land. He brings them over to Nixel doctors who put them in a machine that revives King Nixel, with fearful powers. King Nixel swears revenge on Mixopolis and the Mixels inside for his defeat. King Nixel orders Major Nixel to begin building an army of more powerful Nixels, such as those that have cannons, giant flyswatters, boomerangs and wrestler Nixels. Major Nixel also promotes a random Nixel to a colonel and has Colonel Nixel assist Major Nixel and completes the army. Meanwhile in Mixopolis, a party to celebrate the Nixels' defeat is taking place with Booger as the guest of honour while Colonel Nixel is on top of a building to scout for the party. The 81 Mixels that exist as sets decide to explore outside of Mixopolis, however, after they leave, Colonel Nixel attacks Mixopolis with the new army of Nixels and manages to capture all the Mixels except for Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo, who escape as Mixopolis is destroyed. King Nixel orders an attack on each tribal landscape as the 81 Mixels who escaped are visiting their homes. Booger and his friends are found by Nixel scouts, the group are forced to Mix and hold off the Nixels until the MCFD find them and Max to help fend off the Nixels. The tribal landscapes are attacked one by one until they are completely destroyed and the Mixels, excluding the original Infernites, are spread across the planet. Mixels begin to find each other and Mix to fight the Nixels until they all meet up to fight off the Nixels. The original Infernites fly in using a Mixel-chopper to rescue the Mixels. The Nixels amalgamate and create a Nixelstorm and manage to capture almost every Mixels except for the tribal leaders, as well as Vulk, Zorch, Booger and his friends. King Nixel intercepts the chopper with his airship and takes it over, capturing the Mixels and bringing them onto his airship, however, he attempts to kill Booger as revenge for destroying him before but Flain intercepts and sacrifices himself to save Booger. The Mixels watch in horror as their friend is killed by King Nixel. The Mixels are released into a chamber in the new city, Nixopolis, as King Nixel takes the last remaining Cubits to power a machine that will Nix the Mixels. Booger reveals the last Cubit in front of the camera from King Nixel and uses it to create a slingshot Mix with numerous Mixels, launching the Cragsters Max into the wall, destroying it, the Mixels escape just as the chamber is Nixed. The Mixels approach the Cubit Core of Planet Mixel as the Nixels are attempting to Nix it. Flain's spirit suddenly appears from the Cubit Core and manages to produce Cubits for the Mixels, resulting in the Mixels Maxing, Flain manages to revive himself and Maxes with his brothers to fight through to the Cubit Core. The Mixels hold off the Cubit Core until they eventually find themselves outnumbered, Flain tells them that they can use they Cubit Core to create the Ultimate Mix if they unleash their power of creativity. The Mixels unleash their creativity and Mix to create the Ultimate Mix, with Booger as the dominant Mixel of the Mix. King Nixel, Major Nixel and Colonel Nixel amalgamate to create three giant Nixel mechs, the Ultimate Mix easily defeats Major Nixel and Colonel Nixel and struggles with King Nixel, using the creativity of every Mixel, the Ultimate Mix releases a beam of rainbow colours, "Mixelising" the Nixels and destroying them for good, the rainbow beam spreads across Planet Mixel, repairing Mixopolis and the tribal landscapes. The Mixels split in a newly upgraded Mixopolis and start planning a new party to celebrate the Nixels' defeat again. Flain reveals to every Mixel at the party that he created the Mixels using the power of the Cubit Core, Booger is not surprised as he had dreams that Flain had created the Mixels. Flain then reveals that he created one special Mixel to always keep creativity and Mixing alive; the Ultimate Mixel, Booger. The Mixels cheer for Booger as he controlled the Ultimate Max. Booger stares into the sky that night and accepts that he is the Ultimate Mixel with his best friends, Zabo, Blip and Scrud. A post-credits scene shows that the Nixels have survived being Mixelized, but are partying, King Nixel claims he is creating a new plan, but forgets and parties with the Nixels. A final post-credits scene shows Flain reactivating the Cubit Core, but this time, with Booger, presumably creating more Mixels. Cast *Carlos Alazraqui - Mesmo, Torts *Eric Bauza - Paladum *Jeff Bennett - Dribbal, Gurggle, Jinky, Camillot *Steve Blum - King Nixel, Kamzo, Aquad, Spinza *Rodger Bumpass - Flamzer, Naut *Griffin Burns - Snax, Slusho, Chilbo *Chris Cox - Gox, Forx, Busto *Dave Fennoy - Globert, Boogly, Krog, Kramm *Justin Grollman - Nurp *Gregg Bissonette - Myke, Camsta *Leonard Garner - Cobrax *Jess Harnell - Shuff, Vulk, Zaptor, Meltus, Burnard, Vaka, Hydro, Surgeo, Tuth, Zabo *Phil Hayes - Rokit, Kuffs *Richard Horvitz - Mixadel, Splasho, Scrud *Peter Jason - Major Nixel, Turg, Wuzzo, Sharx, Compax *Tom Kenny - Flain, Seismo, Teslo, Berp, Tungster, Booger, Screeno, Mysto, Blip, Compax *Andrew Kishino - Niksput *Phil LaMarr - Chomly, Flurr, Tentro *Daran Norris - Snoof, Waka, Spugg, Tiketz, Skulzy *Sam Riegel - Vampos *Bumper Robinson - Footi, Glurt, Wizwuz, Tapsy *David P. Smith - Krader, Volectro, Zorch *Brian Stepanek - Magnifo, Lewt *Cree Summer - Jamzy, Skrubz *Fred Tatasciore - Slumbo, Jawg, Kraw, Nixels *Maddie Taylor - Glomp, Hoogi, Sweepz *Billy West - Balk, Gobba, Lunk Trailers *The first trailer was released on the 4th of December, 2016, the voice-over is done by David P. Smith. *The second trailer was released on the 16th of February, 2017, the voice-over is done by Rodger Bumpass. *The international trailer was released on the 4th of July, 2017, this trailer has no voice-over. Reception Box Office The film received mixed reviews from critics. The film gained a 50% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The site's comment being: "Mixels: The Movie is an excellent movie to see with kids who have watched the show, but it takes place immediately after an episode of the TV Series, which will lead to confusion. It has a very positive message, however." Logo Variants Warner Bros. In the film and the trailers, it appears in a Check it 3.0 style. Cartoon Network It appears in a similar way to the Cartoon Network Games logo. Cartoon Network Movies An entirely new logo is used. LEGO The red square is a Rainbow Cubit. Continuity *King Nixel reappears for the fourth and final time. *This is the third and final time a giant Rainbow Cubit appears. *The Gobba and Kraw Mix reappears for the third and final time. *The Flain and Krader Murp reappears for the third and final time. *The Flain and Seismo Mix reappears for the second and final time. *Booger saves Mixopolis and by extent, the Mixels species as a whole for the second time. *Teslo mentions his fear of heights again. *The phrase "Oh shnixel!" is used again. *Dribbal mentions his grandmother again. *Zaptor shows his love of hamlogna sandwiches again. *Tentro and Lunk are seen working at the Hamlogna Conveyor Belt again. Trivia *Tapsy and Lewt appear outside of the intro for the first time. *Wizwuz speaks on his own for the first time. *The movie marks the chronological finale of Mixels. **King Nixel and the Nixel army give up on tearing apart the Mixels. **The Mixels celebrate creativity and "Mixelize" the entire Mixelverse. *Flain is revealed to be the Maximum Mixel, but gives his power to Booger. *Lewt, Trumpsy, Gobbol, Compax and Sweepz speak for the first time. *A Mixel dies for the first time. Category:Movies Category:Movies with a Mix Category:Movies with a Murp Category:Movies with a Max Category:2016 Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Orbitons Category:Glowkies Category:Klinkers Category:Lixers Category:Weldos Category:Munchos Category:Nixels